Fly
Fly is a song by female rapper, Nicki Minaj, and pop singer, Rihanna. The Rising Star Girls will perform this song at Sectionals. Lyrics Rihanna I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly To fly Minaj: I wish today it will rain all day Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away Trying to forgive you for abandoning me Praying but I think I'm still an angel away Angel away, yeah strange in a way Maybe that is why I chase strangers away They got their guns out aiming at me But I become Neo when they're aiming at me Me, me, me against them Me against enemies, me against friends Somehow they both seem to become one A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood They start coming and I start rising Must be surprising, I'm just summising I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher More fire Rihanna I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly To fly Minaj: Everybody wanna try to box me in Suffocating every time it locks me in Paint their own pictures then they crop me in But I will remain where the top begins Cause I am not a word, I am not a line I am not a girl that can ever be defined I am not fly, I am levitation I represent an entire generation I hear the criticism loud and clear That is how I know that the time is near So we become alive in a time of fear And I ain't got no motherfucking time to spare Cry my eyes out for days upon days Such a heavy burden placed upon me But when you go hard your nay's become yay's Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's Rihanna I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly To fly Nicki Minaj Get ready for it Get ready for it Get ready for it I came to win Get ready for it Get ready for it Get ready for it I came to win Rihanna I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly To fly Part Performing I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly To fly Get ready for it Get ready for it Get ready for it I came to win Get ready for it Get ready for it Get ready for it I came to win I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly To fly Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Songs sung by RS Girls Category:Songs sung by Rising Stars